The Forest of Hogwarts: Moments
by DorianRaziel
Summary: Series of moments that shape the lives of my family in the hp universe
1. Learning

'I need to know about the secrets of how Hogwarts came to be.' I thought as I paced a section of wall in the seventh floor corridor. It is said that the room of requirement can provide you with just about anything you want. In the event that it cannot, it tends to help get you on the right path to figuring it out. Seeing as I had hit a dead end in the library this seemed like my best bet. I opened my eyes and pulled open the door that held my answers.

I had expected to find a room full of books or maps and tomes. Maybe paintings of the castle's construction. Instead I found what looked like a large store room decorated with tapestries of the founders and the house crest. In the center of the room sat a simple but comfortable looking chair beside a stool. Upon the stool sat something I had not considered searching for though in hindsight it was the obvious answer. The hat of Godric Gryffindor. I could almost swear the Sorting Hat smiled as I approached. Taking a seat I hesitantly placed the hat upon my head.

"I always thought it would be a Ravenclaw that finally sought me out for what you seek." The hat's voice drifted in my mind "That or a Slytherin. Though as I remember, I considered putting you in both houses." I mentally groaned before remembering all of my mind was open to the hat. "I see that you are still not happy with my placement of your cousin."

"You completely separated us." I growled as the hat reviewed my memories of the last year. Together we watched my bonds with my best friend and my cousin put to the test by distance and ridicule, while Nikki tried to cope with it all. "What was it for? You could have put me in one of their houses and made it somewhat more tolerable. You said yourself that I could have fit into either Aria's or Xander's houses!"

"You would not have been happy if I had young Cornocte." The hat's rough old voice did its best to take a softer tone "You only seek knowledge and research when you wish to accomplish a goal. So as intelligent as you may be Ravenclaw would wear on you with time. You need action. Where as you may be clever and prefer to stay out of the public eye while you reach your goals. In the end you will want to recognized for your work and you tend to stick your neck out for your friends. Couple that with your refusal to use others to reach your goals, Slytherin would have chaffed you as well. I am not sorry that you are a Gryffindor that would have made Godric proud. You are where you should be." I felt him grin in my mind. "And now you wish for a method to push the boundaries further to be close to your friends." Memory's of conversations from the last two years were pulled forth for review. It was unsettling enough the first time when I didn't have a grudge against the accessory. Mentions of The Room of Requirement, The Chamber of Secrets, and the hiding place of the Sorcerer's Stone in the third floor corridor's left side came forth.

"When the founders built this castle each wished for secret rooms in which their students could reside as well as for their own purposes." He spoke as images of the mentioned rooms came into my mind "Rowena Ravenclaw designed the castle to change its floor plans whenever the need arose. As well as on random days when it is bored. She wanted the students to have to learn to think on their feet. She made the structure into one giant puzzle."

"But there is a way to add to the school, isn't there?" I asked. "One of the last head masters was able to do it." The chuckle in my mind was unmistakeable

"The founders left behind a key to the school's puzzle box, yes." The way he said it made me wonder if it wasn't an obvious answer. "They left an object behind that would be able to collect new ideas and keep watch in their stead. A physical mind to guid the body of the school. Dumbledore used it to create a series of expanding chambers with the help of the other teachers at the time."

"Where is it kept?"

"Why, in the Head Mistress's office of course. Wouldn't want students to get ahold of it and start making dangerous rooms to get back at their enemies. That would be irresponsible." The hat started glancing through my memories again as though he was looking for something in particular "However if a student did find this artifact and realize that it works very much like the room you sit in... Well, then they could in fact make the secret hideaway that you seem to spend an awful lot of time thinking about."

"Can anyone use the artifact, or just the teachers?" It sounded too easy, there was no way that it was as simple as asking for the creation of a room. Even a twelve year old like me knew that much.

"Anyone that performs a service to the school during their time here may use it."

"What kind of service?" My anger at the hat had faded considerably now that I was growing closer to my goal.

"There is a muggle term, pay it forward. If you want something from the school you must do something for the school. The larger the request the larger the service." My mind raced with thoughts of what it would take to pay for the creation of a private hideaway for my friends and I. The hat chuckled in amusement "I'm sure that you and your friends would find some way to pay off your request before you leave this school. There are a lot of good hearts between you."

"What happens if we fail?" Not that I could ever live with an unpaid debt but the question was still there

"The request will only be granted to those that will serve or have served the school in some capacity. If the request is made by one that is likely to not pay their debt, then it shall be denied." The hat left me with more to think about as we sat in silence. Some how I would have to get the artifact from McGonagall's office. Then even if we succeeded in making a safe haven we would still have to be able to pay for it. It was some time before the hat spoke again, informing me that curfew was fast approaching. As I stood up to leave I asked if the Sorting Hat would tell me what the Artifact was. "Not today young one. Commune with your friends. If you feel you're willing, then return with them and we shall talk."


	2. Protectors

'She deserves it!' This is what ranged through my head as others backed out of my way. No one had the right to treat another person like that. To publicly tear someone apart on the day they are at their lowest. There is no reason that can justify cutting someone to the core and exposing their deepest insecurities. I don't care if you are having your own family troubles. You still don't have the right, no matter how jealous you are of what they have that you don't. Most of all, you don't do this to my friends.

"Say that one more time." I dared, my wand still crackling with electricity, the scorch mark by her foot had been the only warning she would get. The wolf wanted out almost as bad as I wanted to let him, but there was still a part of me in control. I can hear Rory imploring me to calm down, but I don't listen. I have listened to others berate and pick at my friends for years. This is just the last straw.

"You wouldn't dare." She sneers. The next spell catches her in the thigh. She screams as she falls to the ground. I have no intention of killing her but she will not stand and continue this superior act. Many think my friendship with Aria is based in her need for my protection, but they are so very wrong. She is the protector here. She helps me hold back the anger that would otherwise run loose. She keeps me safe. I can see it in this bully's eyes now. She sees the scathing hatred in my eyes and knows that it is no bluff. Her fear is suddenly very real. The room may be full of people but it is deathly quiet. I wonder what scares her more. My eyes, the lighting that crackles around the tip of my wand, or the fact that I am still holding it at waist hight. Such a casual position for one so obviously angry. Not even raising my hand to proper dueling hight. Her hand reaches for her wand. My wrist barely flicks and her wand is sent flying.

"Give me another reason." My voice is quiet and clear. There are footsteps coming down the hallway. It doesn't matter to me. Let the teachers come. This poor excuse of a human being deserves what is coming. Now as I stand over her quivering, crying form I can see how much of a coward she really is. It would be so easy to just do it. Rid the world of this trash. It wouldn't even be hard. Just a flick and a thought. So I smile. Her eyes widen further still.

"Damian stop." Aria's words are soft and pleading as she places her hand on my wrist "She's not worth it." Here she is defending the one who was trying to destroy her. No she was saving me. One little thought and I would fall into a place I could not return from. From the corner of my eye I can see Professor Potter. I know he's faster than I am. He could disarm me faster than I can blink, but he's waiting. Letting my protector save me from myself.

"Keep in mind that I don't care about house points or anything else that promotes the houses to stay separated. If you target anyone ever again in this school I will happily accept my punishment." I whispered load enough for everyone around us to hear then let Aria lower my hand and pull me away. That filth's cohorts wait for us to turn away before running to their friend. She's not really hurt. The shock was only enough to numb her leg. Professor parts the crowd and checks to find no real damage done. I had done what I meant to do. I let the bully know that there was a line and she crossed it. Also, Aria is not weak. She just spared her a punishment she deeply deserved.

As we clear the crowd Aria grips my robes and buries her face in my chest. Letting herself break for just a moment before pulling herself back together. I feel the teacher's hand on my shoulder as she looks up, the tears in her eyes aren't from the red mark on her face. They are for me and it brings me the rest of the way back. I hug her tight before turning to face my head of house.

The hallway has cleared and Mr Potter's face tells me that I'm in trouble, but he is willing to listen. We head back to his office before he has me explain myself. Aria interjects to defend me. Always trying to keep me from trouble. Still he listens to our story and takes notes, letting us know that he understands. I will have detention for the next week with him. I know he is going easy on me, if only for defending a friend.

Aria sighs with relief in the end when we are dismissed. We step out of his office and into the Forest. The others are already there waiting for us. Aria places a chaste kiss on my cheek, in thanks for standing up for her, before punching my shoulder for the way I did it. The tension breaks and we relax. I haven't been expelled, though my free time will be somewhat limited the next week. Beyond that things continue on as normal. After all, our projects aren't going to do themselves. We may not be the Marauders, or the Weasleys, but someone has to keep this school on its toes. We'll be damned if its not us.


	3. Miss-shift

Damian lay sleeping in the white sheets of the infirmary bed. Aria sighed as she brushed a lock of hair from his face before she continued to sooth Eclipse. McGonagall had said that he should be ok now that the shifting was under control but Aria was still worried. Partial shifts were supposed to be like Splinching, something you read about from time to time, but not something that actually happened to your friends. Sure they knew of the risks involved with becoming Animagi. They had spent the last few years reading up on how to do it safely. Damian's mother had gone spare when she found out the cause of her son's collapse and had wanted to stay until he woke up. That had been hours ago. The head Mistress had finally managed to send her home with the promise that she would be made aware as soon as the boy was fit for lecture. As for Aria, she had snuck in after curfew and used every spell in their arsenal to remain undetected. There was probably enough enchantments and wards around this hospital bed to even keep Professor Potter form noticing her tonight. Which really was her over all goal in casting them.

Damian had been looking off for the last few days. He had played it off with his insomnia but she knew better than that. She was pretty sure Xander had noticed to that this was not his normal sleep deprived behavior. Occasionally his sleeping problems would make him irritable or he would get to a point that he couldn't hide how drained he was. Which is probably why no one questioned the dark patches under his eyes or the way he snapped when provoked. It was the cold sweat that tipped her off though, that and the unusually feral edge that entered his voice in anger. Damian didn't get sick, or if he did it wasn't for more than a few days. Then again anyone would look ill if their ribcage and organs kept shifting to those of a wolf as it's mind tried to exert it's own ideas.

"My throat feels as dusty as the school broom sheds." Aria looked up as Damian roused her from her thoughts

"One mo I'll find you a glass of water." she whispered as she reached for the jug on the bed side table "How do you feel otherwise?" she asked pressing a cup into his hand. Damian grunted sorely as he sat up on his elbow

"Better than I have in the last week." he took a long pull of water before setting the cup back on the table. "I'm guessing by your eyes that's pretty late." She took his ability to sense the night watcher charm as a sign that he was getting better

"It's fifteen to midnight." Aria responded trying not to show how relieved she was "Your mother was here." Damian groaned at what he had to look forward to.

"How bad was it?"

"Your miss shift or your mother?"

"Both?" Damian still looked tired

"You really gave us a fright. Your Aunt called the Head and Madam Pomfrey right away. If it had been any worse you would have woken up in the spell damage ward of St. Mongo's. The rest of us were questioned as to what made you think it might be a good idea to try and master such complex magic so young. Though when it was pointed out how you react to a challenge well... Your mum is quite upset with you." Aria took a moment to lean over and hug the boy before her "Don't ever scare me like that again. The first time was more than enough and I hate sitting beside your hospital bed." Damian did his best to return the embrace "At least let us know when you need help." she sniffed into his shoulder

"I'll keep that in mind for next time." he whispered, they both knew it was pointless to say it wouldn't happen again. "Sorry that I worried you again." Aria released his shoulders and shifted to sit on the edge of the bed

"Shhh. Go back to sleep." she chided "You can apologize when you're not looking like something that got hauled out of a rubbish bin." Damian chuckled but yawned

"Help me sleep?" he whispered hopefully. Aria pretended to consider it before she agreed giving him a gentle smile

"Only because you look so pitiful right now." she responded before she quietly began to sing

"Rest now my warrior. Sleep now my precious king.  
Let your body seek slumber, Your mind rest as I sing." Damian settled into the bed as Eclipse gave a yawn from the side of his pillow

"Dream now sweet sorcerer.  
See your wills take wing.  
Open the doors and step forth, Listen as truth does ring.  
Stars shine and the moon does glow this eve.  
The sun has slipped away.  
Dream now of peace eternal.  
Before break of day.  
Sleep. Rest now, sleep now.  
And watch the dreams of light, Seep gently into your world.  
Sleep now, rest now.  
Dream well, I'll be here when you wake."

Damian's breaths had become soft and even letting her know that he was asleep. "Sleep now my traveler, Rest now my dove. My heart seeks to guid you, Dream with me my love." Aria placed a kiss upon his forehead as she finished the final verse before sitting up and looking into the shadows "How long have you been there?"

"Just the last few minutes." replied Xander as he stepped closer. "I never knew you could sing."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't share this with the others." She replied as she stood and started removing the wards she had set up around the bed. Leave it to Xander to have cast the right charms to enter the wards. At least he was good enough to let them have a private moment regardless.

"Not a soul." was his response "You love him." It wasn't a question

"The egitt makes it hard not to sometimes." she gave Xander a warning look "Don't go trying to play match maker though. If anyone is going to tell him how I feel, I want it to be me." Xander gave her a knowing look but agreed "And wether he feels the same or not I want to hear it from him."

"Trust me I get it more than you could know." Xander whispered as the made to leave the hospital wing for a more appropriate venue.

"I trust you because I know." The Ravenclaw smiled knowingly. Xander turns his head back to her with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe this is a conversation better had somewhere else?"

"The Forest?" she nods and gives Damian one last glance before gathering her things and heading off with the Slytherin. They make their way quietly to the door to the infirmary. Each visualizing their destination before they cross the threshold, stepping into the Forest.

Xander takes a seat on one of the couches and Aria takes the seat next to him. They sit facing each other preparing for the conversation about to follow. "Xander how long have we known each other?"

"Uh, eight years give or take."

"Sounds about right, and how long have you known Nikki?"

"About eleven years."

"And you've known Damian all your life." He just rolls his eyes. "So, the three of us have taken notice when your Slytherin mask comes up around another member of our group."

Xander pales at that. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Only to the three of us. The other two are oblivious." A small sigh escapes him. "Well Rory's a little worried."

"Why?" He asks tentatively.

"There is such a thing as having too good a poker face."

"I just don't want things to get awkward. I mean at least with you, it's a possibility. Rory is about as straight as they come. There isn't even a remote chance. And I don't want him to look at me any differently." Xander doesn't meet her eyes and keeps his face down looking at his drawn up knees.

"Because he is Rory and no matter how long he knows us he is still unsure of how to get things right. I'm pretty sure he could be so gay that Unicorns would have no problem giving him a ride and not know it. Then if he did know, he still would be terrified and have no idea as to how to broach the subject without us hating him. At least that is how he would see it."

Xander stifles a laugh, but then looks serious again. "That is true, but at the same time I think he is better with us than with everyone else. I mean Nic asks just as many questions, and we have never looked down on them for it. Or thought any less of them."

"That doesn't change the fact that Rory cares more about our opinions than those of others." Aria placed a hand on his shoulder. "We are his friends and he worries that he will some day slip up and we will leave. However we are getting off topic. The point is that you shouldn't worry to much about it all." she took her hand back and leaned into the couch "We have time to work through all our dramas."

"Yeah, I guess, but I can't help (but) to worry. I mean if he ever found out how I feel, well, it would change things between us. Change things in our group. He is a really nice guy, and if things got weird, you know he would try and make any excuse to leave us and make things better. You just said as much. And it is one thing to be friends with someone who is gay, and another to be friends with a gay person that likes you as more than a friend. Especially in the muggle world. You know they aren't as accepting as we are." Aria responded by getting up and gently pushing Xander into a proper sitting position so she could crawl into his lap and hug him.

"It will be all right Xan." she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't tell me it won't because its exactly what I have to tell myself every time your gormless cousin ends up in one of those beds. I'd lose my sanity if I let myself believe otherwise for a moment."

He rests his head on top of hers, "I know that you will be alright. That is true. But I can't lie and say that things for me will be. Not at least while Rory is such a major part of my life. Things are okay for now, and I won't go blundering that any time soon. One day things will be alright for me. For both of us. Until then we just have to suck it up, and lean on each other. If you need to talk about the idiot, I'm here." Aria giggled at the end and snuggled closer.

"Why do we love these hopeless boys?" She inquired simply.

"Because they make it impossible not to."

"Care to explain why you chose to do something so fool hearty as to become an Animagus without a proper teacher?" I will never understand how the Head Mistress can convey so many emotions without bending her lips. The disappointment mixed with underlying curiosity was rather unnerving. Glancing between her and my mum I took a measured breath.

"Would you have said yes if I had asked you to train me?" I inquired

"Perhaps if you gave me a valid reason for such a task. To which again I must ask, what was your motive in this foolishness?"

"Well, there were a few reasons." I began as mum raised an eyebrow. "It started with the chance to gain some perspective. Aria can change her appearance at will, I've always wondered what it would be like. Then there is the fact that it is wandless magic. Almost everything at this school involves using a medium to perform magic but as children we are able to do magic by force of will. It seems that we forget that as soon as we have a wand in hand. Being a Sentiomagus I see and feel the magic take shape all around me. I wanted to learn the focus to mold it without some form of crutch. To become an Animagus seemed a step in that direction." There was the ghost of a smile in the Professor's eyes

"How long have you been working on this?" Mum asked with a note of surprise

"Since second year. Well studying it at least. I haven't managed a transformation until just a few weeks ago and that was an accident." I shrugged

"An accident how exactly?" McGonagal asked with greater interest

"I was working on the focus of calling the animal out when all of a sudden it was there. The books said it would be gradual but it, he, the wolf was just there. Like I had opened my eyes to find it staring me in the face."

"What did you do then?"

"I, well, panicked. I tried to stop and push it back so I could figure out how to precede but now that it was here it wanted to stay." I shook my head at admitting that I had backed down from myself

"So you haven't actually made the shift into the wolf yet?" Mum asked as she went into work mode, taking down notes.

"No, I just found the shape and stopped."

"That is most probably why you ended up miss-shifting my boy." Commented the professor "You ignited the change but didn't follow through, thus the change tried to work its way out. You've been fighting it haven't you?"

"Well yeah. Don't exactly want to turn into a wolf in the middle of the classroom." I paused "And I really wasn't sure how to go about asking for help." The two adults shared one of those silent conversations that involve a lot of nods, eyebrow movement, and slight hand gestures before turning back to me.

"First of all Mr. Cornocte." Professor McGonagal began with a stern gaze "Do you understand the extent of the danger you put yourself in, or the repercussions in the event you had not been so lucky?"

"Yes Professor." I replied "I'd prefer not to have my best friend crying at my bedside a third time, thinking that it was in some way her fault." Mum placed a reassuring hand on my arm

"Very well. You will serve detention every Sunday until the end of term." I sometimes wonder if she doesn't still favor a good Quidditch match seeing as games are on Saturdays. "Secondly, when do you have your free periods?"

"Tuesday afternoons after potions," the confusion was plain on my face "and Thursdays right after lunch. Why do you ask?"

"It would be unwise to allow a half trained Animagus to wander the halls. It is dangerous for you, as well as for the rest of those around you." The Head Mistress spoke evenly "From now on you will train with me in my office on Tuesdays after potions. At least until I deem you have it fully under control. The weekend after you master the transformations, you will be taken to London to be properly registered." Mcgonagall paused to consider a thought "I am not about to start a training class, but if any of your group have also been attempting this fool's errand then you might as well tell them to join you. This is not an invitation for anyone to start thinking about taking up this task. I merely wish not to have this conversation again should one of your friends try to shift in the coming months."


	4. Green

"Damian?" I looked up to see Rory looking deeply trouble "Can we talk?" I cocked my head and gave him an appraising look before I closed up my locker. We were the last two in the locker room having just finish a very wet practice session.

"Since when do you ask to talk to me?" I teases him, grabbing up my school bag and placing repelling charms on anything made of cloth. Rory looked like he was about to twist his own fingers off. "Rory you can ask what's on your mind. We've known each other long enough."

"Yes but every time I ask you something like this that is a little personal someone gets upset or is mad at me or starts to cry and I just don't want things to get weird or awkward in our group and."

"Shut up and breath." I cut him off and he takes a deep breath "What did you want to ask?"

"You're into blokes as well as girls right?" he stammered not meeting my gaze anymore. I cocked an eyebrow at him. This is not exactly private knowledge and that's not exactly the sort of question one ask's a friend. However Tobin, Aria, and I do have a running bet as to the exact orientation of our friend.

"Rory I'm pansexual, not bi if that is what you are trying to get at." I sigh before casting muffling charms around the room. It was still raining outside and this wasn't a conversation for the Forest. "It doesn't work that way with me." I took a seat at the captain's desk and motioned for Rory to take the one across from me.

"How does that work for you?" he asked momentarily distracted. I took a second to think about it before pulling a couple chocolate frog boxes from my desk. I then transfigured one box to be yellow while the other I made silver.

"Most people look at this and will pick one based on the color or gender of the box. We'll say the yellow is female and the silver is male for now." Rory looked slightly miffed but nodded that he understood. "Some people will always pick one or the other, some switch it up or happen to like both colors. I on the other hand see it like this." I then transfigured both boxes to be grey. "The box is just the box. Yes one may look nicer than the other but what I care about is the contents." I shifted the colors one more time now blue and green, then passed him the green one "As long as there is something sweet and knowledgable inside I can be interested regardless of the form the wrapping takes." I opened mine and grabbed the frog before it could jump away. Rory contemplated that as he bit into his frog. "But that isn't why you wanted to talk to me." Rory noticeably wilted

"How did you know..." he asked while flipping the card between his fingers

"Not hard to guess mate. I also have a bet on the real reason you are here. So go ahead and ask." The Chaser seated across form me fidgeted a bit more before speaking again

"How did you know that you didn't just like the yellow box?" I was so glad he was trying to stare a hole in the floor because I couldn't help but smile.

"When everyone else started picking favorites I noticed that I liked some of both, but not others. Eventually I realized that it was who they were that I was attracted to more than what color." he nodded in understanding but still wouldn't look up "It's ok to like both. Most in the Wizarding community don't actually care about the gender identity of other's. At least not in the same way Muggles do."

"So your family is ok with it?" he finally met my eyes

"Most of them. I have one aunt that isn't thrilled with it or with Xander's preference for that matter." I may not be as good at reading others as my aforementioned cousin but I did catch Rory's blush at his name. "But then she doesn't like anything that draws away from her perfect little view of the world."

"Is that why you flirt so much?" he sounded so innocent I couldn't hold back the laugh.

"We'll there are a lot of attractive people at this school, and some of it is honest flirting. Mostly though it's just for fun."

"You know it bugs Aria when you do it." he did a very poor job of hiding that smirk

"What bother's Aria is how I flirt with others, but that is neither here nor there. You have your eye on someone you feel you shouldn't and that's why we are here." the smile faded but he held my gaze this time

"What do I do? I'm dating Genevieve and thinking about someone else. I'm cheating on her in my head and I don't know why that doesn't feel wrong. You're supposed to love your girlfriend not wish she was someone else, and to top it off its not even another girl." Rory was getting ready to work himself into one of his rants. Frankly I had to stop his brain before he hurt himself

"Rory!" I raised my voice. I never seem to realize when I do that, but considering how rare it is it does seem to work because he stopped again "No one can decide for you but think about this. Don't answer me right now. Does she make you happy?" he opened his mouth to reply but stopped when I held up a finger "And does he make you happy? Finally, which one actually cares if you are happy?" Rory closed his mouth and thought that over. "Once you figure that out it is a simple matter of telling them how you feel." I checked my watch before gathering my bag again. "Come on. If we don't hurry we'll have to sneak into the kitchens to get dinner." By the time we got back to the castle the sun was poking its way through the clouds just in time to set below the mountains.


	5. Inevitable

Aria and I were laying on a couch in the Forest as the snow drifted by the windows. The fire pit burned modestly with blue and purple flames. Aria had nicked a blanket from the Ravenclaw common room and draped it over us before using my shoulder as a pillow while we continued to read. This seemed to have become our preferred study position when the others where off doing their own things. Xander and Rory were on night patrols (McGonagall seemed to think that if we were going to break curfew anyway we should have a purpose) and Tobin had said something about needing to get more sleep. Aria's patrol shift wasn't until tomorrow, hence our current placement. I was just finishing up this weeks chapter in Magical Metallurgy when she put down her book and sighed.

"Dae?" I marked my place and set the book down before giving her my attention. There was a slight fear in her eyes. "You know they are probably placing bets on us."

"I'd be surprised if they weren't." I chuckled lightly "With how comfortable we are around each other it really wouldn't be far cry."

"So are we on the same page then?" A happy glint had found itself in Aria's eyes

"I'd say so." I hugged her a little closer as we went back to reading. "Think we should tell them?" I asked while turning the page

"No, I want one of them to ask." She sighed contentedly "So who gets it first?"

"Xander, no question."

"He really wants it to happen." Aria turned the page before drawing my attention again. "He asked if I'd like to go to the ball with him. He doesn't want to go alone and figured you weren't going to ask."

"So go with him. I'll just make a point of not having a date so I can steel you later." It occurred to me that this conversation probably should not have been this casual but for us it worked.

"I figured you'd say something along those lines." She snuggled a little closer as I put my book down

"Aria?" She looked up with a curious glance "Tell me if this is weird." I said before kissing her. When I pulled back she just smiled.

"Do that again." So I did.

* * *

"Hey Rosei!" I called down the hall to my sibling, who had been talking to a group of friends. She gave me a questioning look in response. "Can we talk for a second?" I asked as I drew closer. She excused herself and nodded at an empty classroom. I gave a nod in response before she disappeared. As followed her into the Forest seconds later. A quick flick of the wand told us we were alone.

"So dear brother," she sighed, her arms crossed "what do you want."

"Why would I want... Oh right. Called you Rosie. Sorry." Being elegant did not seem in the cards today. "I was hoping to get your opinion on a matter."

"Ooh, should I get popcorn?" She inquired with the ghost of a smile in her eyes.

"No. How would you feel if Aria and I started dating? Like actually dating." That smile ceased to be just a ghost

"If you're joking I'll hate you for the rest of your life." The threat would have held more weight if she didn't look so hopeful "Why are you asking me anyway? It's not like I have a say."

"Because I just don't want things to be weird between you two. I mean she's practically your big sister."

"Dae, she may be a sister to me but she has never been one to you." Such wise words for an eleven year old "And she has never wanted you to be her brother. Besides I have a bet on the board to."

"Oh really?" I chuckled "So you're ok with it?"

"Well duh! That just means that she can be even more of a sister to me." She cheered as she gave me a hug "So when are you going to ask her?" I just grinned in response "You already did!" She gasped with joy

"Actually no." Her face fell just a little "We just mutually agreed on it." I'm pretty sure she could have formed a corporeal patroness in that moment. The clock tower chimed alerting us that class was about to start. As he made for the door a thought struck me.

"Rose, what was your bet?"

"That Aria will be my sister in law before the end of my seventh year." Rose grinned mischievously before darting out of the room.

"What has you so happy?" Aria asked with a coy smile

"Everyone has been betting on how we get together. Rose is betting on the wedding date." I replied as I took my seat beside her and reached for my transfiguration book. When I looked up she was giving me a contemplative look. "Knut for your thoughts?"

"I'm imagining you ten years from now in dress robes. I kinda like it."

"Rose will be disappointed. She's betting it will be less than six."


	6. Blushing

A/N This one is in fact written by Xander or at least my cousin and cohort in this project whom Xander is based on.

* * *

"Tobin, the wand movement is lighter, not so heavy. There you go." The courtyard is bustling with students taking advantage of the first really warm day Hogwarts has seen this year. Aria, Tobin, Damian, and myself included. Aria and Damian aren't so much studying as they are talking about what our final prank of the year will be. But Tobin needed help with our latest Charms homework. I start to turn back to my own studies wen a shadow appears over my book. When I look up Rory is standing there and he looks a bit flushed, and a tad bit nervous. "Hello."

"Hi. Can I talk to you for a minute Xan? In private?"

"Uh.." I look to the others with a question on my face. I am not sure if I am asking for permission or inquiring what Rory might possibly want. Aria waves her hand telling me to go. She has a smile on her face, so do Damian and Tobin for that matter. "Sure, I guess." So I stand and walk with him to the other side of the courtyard, and we sit on a bench that give a bit of seclusion from prying eyes. I can still see our friends and I know they can't hear us, but not trusting them to not eavesdrop and sensing that whatever Rory wants to talk about is important, I cast a silencing charm around us. One of my favorite charms to cast.

When I look back to Rory, he looks more nervous than before. "Are you okay? Do we need to go to the hospital wing?"

"No… I just… I wanted to…" He starts twisting his hands in his lap. One of his many nervous habits. Not that I notice such things. I don't really. Okay, fine. I notice. I notice many of the things he does.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just… I wanted to tell you something. Something that I have been thinking about for a while now. I and I hope you feel the same way too, because otherwise I am making a complete arse out of myself, and I really don't want to do that. I just don't know how you feel, you think I would after being friends for the last five years, but I don't. I have no clue. Not one at all." He also tends to ramble. But that is only when he is seriously at his breaking point. This must be big. He keeps going, so I reach a hand out to his and take it in mine. My heart starts beating erratically, and a small blush probably appears on my cheeks. I try not to touch him too often, because this same thing happens every time I do. I can't control my body around him.

"Rory, take a deep breath. What are you talking about?"

"Isortofaminlovewithyou." He says is so fast that I can barely comprehend it.

"I'm sorry, what?" He said he's in love with me. I heard that right? He really said that?

"I, um, well… I'm in love with you." His whole face turns about five shades of red. "I have been for a while now, and I wanted to let you know. I was hoping that you might feel-" He doesn't get to finish whatever it is he was saying, because I crash my lips to his. I keep it chaste, but I want him to know that feel the same way. When I pull back, he looks frozen with his eyes closed like he is still kissing. But when he does open them, a smile spreads across his face and looks like he might float away.

I then remember that we aren't alone in the courtyard and look around. I think I see money exchanging hands with Damian and the other two, and many of the others there are looking our way. Turning back to Rory, he still looks like he is in a state of bliss, and I don't want to ruin this moment, but at the same time I want this to be our moment. So I brandish my wand and dispel the silence charm, then I squeeze Rory's hand in mine and pull him off into the hallways leaving behind us the sound of cheering and cat calls. We go into the first empty classroom we come upon and I lock the door with a few deft movements, then turn back to the man I have loved for the last two years. When our lips touch I feel energy buzz all around us, and can't help but get lost in it.


	7. Scars

It was a blistering summer day at our grandparents' house. Tobin and Rory had been invited to spend the day with Xander, Aria, Rose and myself. As we reached to pond on the south side of the property all present began to disrobe minus one Tobin. The girls stripped down to their bathing suits before the rest of us had ours shoes off. As I pulled my shirt off I noticed Aria and Tobin pointedly looking away from me. Rory's gaze however was transfixed on the scar that ran from near the center of my chest, over my right shoulder, to a place just centimeters above my right shoulder blade.

"What did you do?" He asked not taking his eyes off the thick white stripe. Aria sunk down until her eyes were just above the water as her hair turned a shimmering blue grey to match. Xander shook his head to say this wasn't something we talk about.

"It's ok. Everyone ask's eventually." I sighed and continued to remove my trousers "When we were nine, we were playing a pickup match of Quidditch. The weather turned bad and Aria caught a Bludger to the head. Knocked her off her boom. I was closest, flipped upside down to catch her and ended up cushioning her fall. The broom handle snapped when we hit the ground and well, as you can see it wasn't pretty."

"Couldn't the Medi-wizards get rid of the scar for you?" Rory asked as he finished disrobing down to his trunks.

"It doesn't always work." Aria responded for me while keeping her eyes diverted "When an enchanted object breaks, it releases the magic within it. If the wrong kind of magic enters a wound it can prevent it from closing properly. The scar is not just from his injury but also from the broken spells that are imbedded in his skin." I waded over towards her and Rose while Rory took this in. Xan had found a seat beside Tobin under a tree at the water's edge.

"I'd do it again in a heart beat." I smiled as I poked her in the ribs. "Only we wouldn't hit the ground because we actually know how to do rescues now."

"You could have died!" Aria finally met my eyes, it was all her. Her natural red brown hair hung straight at shoulder length and her hazel eyes shone with unshed tears. Freckles sprinkled across the bridge of her nose as she bit her lip in frustration. This was the Aria that only her father, my parents, Rose, and I had ever seen. The one that resembled her mother. At that I did what she needed most even though she looked ready to hit me. I pulled her into a hug.

"You would have," I spoke softly "but we lived. Just a couple scars and a bit of a scare. We're both still here and that's what matters." Rory gave me an apologetic look as Aria buried her face in my neck. "Rory, it's fine. We're all friends and this isn't exactly a secret. We all have scars," Rose had made her way over to where Tobin and Xander sat. I nodded towards them to direct Rory's "I'm just lucky that mine are more physical." Aria squeezed me tighter before leaning back a bit a wiping her eyes on an equally wet wrist.

"In some ways you're lucky to be Muggle born." She spoke just above a whisper "The war happened around you and you didn't have to see it. You didn't have to worry." She paused and collected herself a bit more. "A lot of people lost family and friends. Fathers," she nodded at Xander "and mothers." Aria took a deep breath "Sorry, that's a lot more than you asked for."

"Was it really that bad?" Rory asked quietly not wanting to upset his friends further

"Worse than you can imagine." I replied "But we are all still here and it is a beautiful day. Lets not waste it thinking about sad memories when we can make happy ones."

"Do you have any idea how cheesy that sounds?" Aria asked as the smile slowly returned to her face.

"It's true though." I grinned "Hey Rory!" The boy I question looked confused

"Yeah?"

"Catch!" I shouted as I threw a screaming Aria at him. As soon as they surfaced the splash war began. Eventually Xander joined in and Rose managed to drag Tobin into the water (still fully dressed). A few hours later found us trudging up the back garden still drench and laughing arm in arm.


	8. Naked

"Oh." I hissed as I slipped into the hot blue foamy water. My aching muscles unsure if they should protest further or rejoice as I sink into the small pond that is the Prefect bath. There are some advantages to being a Quidditch Captain. Right now this private heated pool was at the top of the list. I had almost fallen asleep sitting on the underwater bench when I heard the door open. To be honest I would have preferred to be alone with my thoughts. Well I really would rather not have them. Not when I'm dating my best friend and avoiding the thought of what we could do now that we are dating. I hate hormones. My relationship with Aria has always lacked boundaries. We have never had issues of personal space or ownership. So much so that there are times that I almost forget Eclipse is first and for most registered to me. However we had always drawn the line at nudity. Not just in terms of clothing but also in her ability to change her appearance. Of course I have seen her without the mask, but only when she lost control of her emotions. However that has only happened a hand full of times. She wears her disguise the way others wear a favored shirt. For her to take it off would leave her exposed. As for naked in the clothing sense, well we all forget to lock to bathroom door at one time or another. As I seem to have done tonight.

The fact that I don't sense the identity of my new bath buddy just further proves how exhausted and deep in thought I am. Not until she had slipped into the water and was almost beside me did I feel her. The chirping of my ferret confirms what my sense tells me.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Aria's voice is soft but ernest. I sigh as I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling.

"You already know." I whisper as she sits beside me. "I really should have locked that door."

"I took care of that for you." I can hear the smile in her voice "Want to tell me what's really bothering you?"

"Like I said. You already know. Otherwise you would have waited outside."

"I thought about it." She admits "But I'm fairly certain that this method will help us work it out quicker." I whimpered childishly in response and close my eyes once more "It's ok to think about me... like this." I hear her wave her hands through the water "We are dating after all. If anyone is going to I'd hope it would be you." her voice got quiet at the end "If you don't like something I can change..."

"That's not it." I groaned as I worked to pop my neck "I've just always tried to respect your privacy. To think of you like that just feels like I'm violating your trust." her sudsy hand cups the side of my face and turns my head towards her

"Damian, I want you to open your eyes and look at me." her tone is somewhere between a command and a plea. Slowly I comply. She's wearing her normal face but I'm left to wonder if she hasn't boosted her chest size a little "You are not violating anything. Besides if you don't think about it then I have to feel bad for wanting it. I will not feel bad about wanting that." I raised an eyebrow for clarification "No I'm not saying I want you to take me here and now, but the day will come when we are ready. Until then I'm not going to let either of us feel guilty about fantasies the may cross our minds." I nodded in understanding though still feeling slightly bad that part of me wanted to enact a few of those fantasies right then.

"Ari?" I started, she bobbed her head once letting me know she had my full attention "If we are going to do this would you mind just being you for right now?" The slight fear in her eye was only there for an instant but it was enough "You don't have to but I'd rather it be the real you." she took half a second to steady herself

"That seems fair." Aria took a deep breath before her eyes unfocused. I watched as her red-blond hair darkened and lost its slight curl. Her eyes shifted from sapphire to hazel, freckles grew more visible as her skin lightened. I was surprised when she actually gained an inch or so in hight, but I was right about her bust. I leaned over and kissed the scar that had appeared just above her right temple. I know she hated that scar. It was a quiet reminder of the one on my chest having received it moments before I got mine.

"Thank you." I whispered before placing an arm around her waist, careful not to touch anything private. As silly as that sounds given our current state. She in turn leaned into my side

"Any time." Aria cooed placing a hand on the one I had resting at her side "I'm pretty sure that this is as far as we go tonight but please try to remember that dating means you don't start hiding your problems. It just means that we may have to reconsider the boundaries we have."

"One other thing." I raised my hand up to her shoulder and pulled her into me a little more

"Yes?" she inquired

"I love you for who you are. Beyond your usual alterations I rather like you as you are. I don't want you to change to try and make me happy. But on that note, could you do one thing for me?" her smile was softer and more appreciative than the coy one she usually gives me

"Just ask." she whispered

"When we're alone, could you just be yourself? Your other looks are nice but I love seeing you without the mask." her smile grew hesitant before it lit up her face.

"I can be naked for you." she whispered after pulling me into a kiss. We stayed there for a few more minutes before getting out of the tub and drying each other off. Soon enough we had finished dressing and gathering our things. Eclipse found his usual perch on my shoulder and we left into the Forest as not to be caught together in the bath. "I'll see you tomorrow." she smiled as we shared one last kiss, then she was out the door and off to bed.

"I take it that Chat went ok?" Tobin was looking over the top of the book he had been reading.

"You could say that Cuddle Puppy." I chuckled as I crossed to my workshop "When you get to that point, do me a favor and don't tell me about it." Tobin stiffened "I'm not upset or anything but I'd rather not know more than I need to." I moved some plans to a better part of my desk and picked up my latest project

"Its not something you'll ever really have to worry about." he mumbled

"Tobin, I don't think you realize how this works." I call while fitting a garnet lens in place and checking the result "See you are more of a catch than you give yourself credit for, and she has had her sights on you for a couple years now. Then there is her choice in boyfriends." I try another amethyst lens and focus the garnet one. "She is trying to show you that she is more than willing to accept your baggage to be with you. If she ask's you on a date and your only reasons for saying no are that you feel undeserving or that she is practically Xander's sister." looking up we make eye contact "I will smack you up side the head for being a git."


End file.
